1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side shield structure for a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
One known side shield structure for a vehicle seat has an opening through which an end anchor (that functions as a mounting bracket) of a seat belt can be inserted from above formed in a side shield member (that functions as a cushion finisher) that covers a side portion of a seat cushion (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-135298 (JP 6-135298 A), for example). A plug member (that functions as a cover body) that plugs up the opening and has a belt guide hole through which a belt portion of the seat belt can be inserted is fit into this opening.
In a side shield structure of a vehicle seat having this kind of structure, even if the opening of the side shield member is made large in order to facilitate the operation of inserting the end anchor of the seat belt, it is possible to prevent the appearance from deteriorating due to the opening of the side shield member by plugging up the opening by fitting the plug member into it. However, while making the opening of the side shield member larger does make it easier to insert the end anchor of the seat belt, it may also lead to a reduction in strength of the side shield member.